


Dinosaurs are cool, transphobia is not.

by StarsSLance



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Social Media (DCU), Caring Batfamily (DCU), Gen, M/M, Singing, Trans Bruce Wayne, Trans Character, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsSLance/pseuds/StarsSLance
Summary: The BatFam sings The Village, a Gothamite gets it on camera.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Dinosaurs are cool, transphobia is not.

Jamie @DinosaursareCool

Excuse me while I cry [video attached]

[Video starts with Red Robin sitting on the edge of a roof, Superboy is hovering beside him, you can hear Red Robin softly mumbling something, “And your dad don’t get it, uncle John don’t get it and you can’t tell grandma cause her heart can’t take it and she might not make it.”

Superboy buts in: “They say don’t dare don’t you even go there, cutting off your long hair you do as you’re told.”

You can hear a small voice from the shadows joining in, “tell you wake up go put on your make-up, this is just a phase you’re gonna out grow.”

Signal is standing on the opposite roof when he starts singing, “there’s something wrong in the village, in the village, ohohoho,” Spoiler appears next to Red Robin, “They stare in the village, in the village.” She doesn’t attempt the ohohoho, but she does put a hand on Red Robins shoulder.

Suddenly there is a voice coming closer from the top of his lungs, the camera shakes when the cameraman is quickly brining Nightwing in view. He came swinging from another building. “There’s nothing wrong with you! It’s true, it’s true!” Batwing is flying behind him singing as well, “there’s something wrong with the villageee, with the villageee.” “There’s something wrong with the villageee.”

Huntress shows up from the opposite direction. Batwoman is standing besides Signal, “Feel the rumors follow you from Monday all the way to Friday dinner, you got one day of shelter then it’s Sunday hell to pay you young lost sinner.”

Batman appears out of seemingly nowhere and to everyone’s surprise starts signing, “Well I’ve been there sitting in that same chair whispering that same prayer half a million times, it’s a lie though, buried in disciples, one page of the bible isn’t worth a life.” You can hear sobbing from behind the camera when the camera man whispers that last line in perfect sync with Batman.

Red Hood can be seen behind Batwoman, “There’s something wrong in the villageee, in the villageee, ohohoho,” You can just barely make out Gotham Girl from where she is standing in the shadows, her voice is strikingly clear though, “They stare in the villageee, in the villageee.”

Clayface is standing besides Orphan and Red Hood, his voice a low grumble, ”There’s nothing wrong with you, it’s true, it’s true.” Bluebird suddenly stands besides the camera man, startling him, she holds her hands up in surrender and sings: “There’s something wrong with the village, with the village, something wrong with the village.” She climes up to the rest of the Bats, together they sing the chorus for the last time.

“There's something wrong in the village, in the village, ohohoho. They stare in the village, in the village, ohohoho. There's nothing wrong with you, it's true, it's true. There's something wrong with the village, with the village, something wrong with the village.” When they’re finished, the bats slowly disappear, some of them smiling at the camera man, who is now clearly sobbing.]

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more of this


End file.
